Wine and Chocolate
by AxSpring
Summary: Mello generously buys Matt an anniversary present, but it seems he was sadly mistaken to think Matt would love his gift. MattMello slash; oneshot


**A/N:**_I, ThruSpring, wrote this as a request from Axcent. She asked for a M/M oneshot, with the prompt "wine," and so here it is. Bear with me, here, readers. Be sure to leave a __**review** __if you read._

.-.-.

Matt looked at the bottle in front of him held up by a proud hand, his eyes wide with anger. How dare Mello bring such – such terribly cheap wine for their anniversary? He had spent half of his paycheck on the most expensive chocolate in the universe, and Mello bought him super-market brand wine?

"You ass-hole," Matt growled, crossing his arms and turning away from his boyfriend of two years. "How much did this cost? Two dollars?" He glared at the offending bottle sitting on the coffee table, willing it to shatter to a thousand pieces.

Mello shook his head defensively. "Of course not," he said, mildly offended that Matt would assume he only spent two dollars.

"How much was it then?" Matt asked accusingly, tapping his foot on the floor with his arms crossed over his chest.

Mello's eyes widened a fraction – he had not expected Matt to actually want to know. "Um, let me get the receipt-" He shoved a hand into his pocket in search of the white paper, a look of frustration on his face.

"You don't even remember," Matt deadpanned, his eyes narrowing at the blond.

Shaking his head, Mello stepped across the living room to Matt, placing his hands on his shoulders. "It's because the price doesn't matter to me," he said, as sincerely as possible and adding a small nod for good measure.

"Oh, bull shit," Matt huffed. "If price didn't matter, you would have bought me something with a little more class." He shrugged Mello's hands off his shoulders, his scowl deepening.

Feigning confusion, Mello leaned over to the coffee table and picked up the bottle. "But it's _wine._ It's the classiest drink ever," Mello explained, holding the bottle in front of Matt's face and pointing to the label.

"You just wanted to get me drunk." He pushed the bottle away, giving Mello a dirty look.

With a smirk, Mello cradled the bottle in his arms. "And that's where you're wrong. You see, if I had wanted to get you drunk, I would have gone for something much stronger, like some vodka or brandy or something – "

"Ass-hole!" Matt exclaimed, unusually red in the face.

Groaning, Mello slapped his forehead, setting the bottle back on the coffee table. "I knew you were getting me chocolate and I thought it might go good together! It's the thought that counts, anyways, right?"

"The thought might count if you had gotten something with me in mind rather than something you just decided to buy on a whim," Matt stated, seizing the bottle and turning away, heading for the kitchen. "We'll just see how crappy this stuff is, so you can feel bad."

Mello grabbed his upper-arm, swinging him back around with barely enough force, snatching the bottle and holding it with care. "I'm not going to feel bad for getting you such an amazing gift. It's alcohol."

"It's crap alcohol!" Matt whined – ha, get it? – and reached for the bottle, surprised when Mello's hand clamped around his wrist. "Let go," he demanded as Mello tugged him to his chest, his blond head tucked under his chin. "I'm supposed to be upset right now."

"_Au contraire_," Mello mumbled, wrapping his arms around his redheaded boyfriend's waist, the bottle of wine still in hand. "I should be upset that you haven't given me my chocolate yet," he breathed against Matt's collarbone. "I'm beginning to think you didn't get me anything."

Matt shook his head, holding his hands up in the air away from Mello – just in case he was tempted to pull the other closer. "That's not working on me. You're not getting out of this."

Mello tilted his head back, frowning at the redhead's face. When Matt's eyes flashed to meet his, he smirked and trailed his hands back around his Matt's chest, leaning back and wrapping his arms around his neck. "I can sure as hell try," he mumbled as he brought his lips closer to Matt's.

"I don't think so," Matt grumbled, stubbornly turning his face away. "I'd rather play the Wii," he said, half-heartedly attempting to pry the blond's arms from around his neck. Mello's breath on his neck was persistent, though; that hot air made his knees want to buckle. No matter how girl-ish that sounded, Matt still had to admit it was true. His eyes snapped open as he felt Mello's hand slide from around his neck and down his torso, settling on his waist, the other are hanging around his shoulders, grasping that damned bottle of wine. "You're annoying," Matt said, cursing his voice for betraying him.

Mello pressed their lips together quickly, pulling back and licking his lips before diving back again with determination.

Matt caved then, his arm winding around Mello's waist and pressing their bodies together. He raked his fingers through Mello's hair, his palm settling on the back of his neck and gently rocking his head back for better access. Their lips moved with definite experience, tongues knowing exactly where to lap and brush within the each other's mouths.

Breaking the kiss with an audible _pop_, Mello stepped back and surveyed the damage, swinging the neck of the wine bottle between his two fingers. "I'm suddenly in the mood for wine. Aren't you?" he asked, satisfied at practically getting away with murder.

Rolling his eyes, Matt followed Mello into the kitchen to share the wine and dig up Mello's overly expensive chocolate to give to the smug bastard.

Humming quietly with contentment, Mello shuffled around the kitchen, finding two wine glasses and eventually finding where Matt had hid his chocolate from him. He poured them each a glass and unwrapped the fancy-looking chocolate, immediately snapping a piece off the end of the bar and chewing slowly, savoring the taste.

"Yum," Mello groaned with utter approval. "This was worth however much you spent on it."

Matt scoffed and took a sip of the wine, scowling at it. "I'm sure glad someone's happy," he mumbled under his breath.

Mello flashed him a crooked grin as he bit into the chocolate bar again, chewing with a seductive grin. "You're jealous I get incredible chocolate and you get crappy ten-dollar wine."

Matt's nostrils flared with anger, his cheeks turning red. "I knew it!" he exclaimed, pointing a finger at his boyfriend and huffing.

Waving a hand of dismissal, Mello took another meaningful bite of chocolate and ignored the fuming, cursing redhead. "Mm, this is good," he breathed dramatically, dragging his tongue up the side. This captivated Matt for a moment, giving Mello a moment to lean in and kiss him on the cheek. "Thanks," he mumbled and turned away to finish his wonderful chocolate in silence, leaving Matt steaming in his wake.

.-.-.

**A/N: **_Once again, be sure to leave a **review **if you read._


End file.
